


Ice Breaker

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Speed Dating, shancevalentines2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Speed dating isn't really something Shiro would have signed up for himself, so he's lucky his friend Matt is looking out for him. He's even luckier that he meets a charming young man named Lance.





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlockWritesShance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/gifts).



> Hey Block, I'm your gifter for the Shance Valentine's Day Exchange!! 💙 I really loved all of your prompts and I decided to go with speed dating shance! I hope you enjoy it! 💙

* * *

The hall is busy, guys wandering the lobby with drinks from the bar or standing against the wall and scrolling through their phones. There’s a strong smell of cologne in the air and Shiro holds his glass of ice water in a firm grip as he follows his friend toward the check-in area.

“Matt Holt and Takashi Shirogane,” Matt says to the hostess, leaning onto the podium and helpfully pointing out Shiro’s name. He flashes a winning smile, nudging Shiro to get his attention as the young woman leads them into the hall.

Small tables have been set up in neat rows, two chairs at each. The hostess shows Shiro his seat first and explains that all he has to do it sit here and wait for the buzzer to go off. She explains a few rules and then leads Matt down the aisle to explain his slightly different role.

Nursing his ice water Shiro looks up at the ceiling and around at the decor on the walls. Before he knows it the room and tables fill with guys. A tall, broad-shouldered man sits down across from Shiro but he barely looks up from his phone. Shiro tries to greet him but the man grunts and mumbles something about the timer not yet starting.

Speed dating isn’t something Shiro would have picked as a Friday night activity. He feels out of his element but does his best as the evening begins, his smiles a little forced and his shoulders still tense despite the four conversations he’s had with four different guys.

The timer dings once more and the next person who slides into the seat across from Shiro is grinning as he flips his hair dramatically and flutters his lashes. “Hey, handsome. Come here often?”

“Matt,” Shiro groans, shoulders slumping. “I can’t believe this is what you meant when you said we should go out for drinks.”

Matt jabs a finger at the menu card sitting on the table. “There are drinks! Don’t act like I’ve betrayed you.” He scans the selection and then sets it aside. “Are you having fun?” Matt pulls Shiro’s glass of water a little closer and tries to use it like a mirror so he can fix his hair. He glances up, wiggling his eyebrows. "Anyone catch your interest yet?”

After a moment Shiro shakes his head minutely. “They’re have been some...interesting guys. But I don’t think this is for me, Matt.”

“You can’t just give up! There’s still half the room left to go.” Pushing the glass of water back to its spot Matt leans back in his chair and waves his arms around. “C’mon, the guys here can’t be that bad.”

Making a face Shiro points to the napkin beside the water. “I had two guys give me their number before I even learned their name, one ask if I was any good with filing taxes, and another ask me if I had a robotics fetish. I don’t even want to know what a robotics fetish entails.”

Matt winces. “Okay, so you’ve had some duds. That’s bound to happen! But there are still a lot of guys out there.” He reaches across the table to fix Shiro’s collar. “Just relax, Shiro. Be yourself. You’re a great guy, so don’t forget it.”

Shiro slides a finger down to follow a drop of condensation on his glass. “Yeah, I know. I just…”

“If this doesn’t work out, we’ll stop at the store on the way back and pick up some ice cream. I know you’ve been wanting to binge those old _Alien_ movies, yeah? Let’s do that as a victory celebration. You gave speed dating a shot and you’re back on the dating scene.” Matt holds up a hand when Shiro opens his mouth. “Back on the dating scene and taking it _slow_.”

Unable to help it Shiro smiles. “Yeah, that sounds fair.”

“Good.” Matt give a definitive nod.

“What about you?” Shiro asks, reaching to flip over the menu card. “Has anyone caught your eye?”

Matt hooks his thumb to point over his shoulder. “The bartender. I’ve already got a first date lined up on Thursday.”

Shaking his head Shiro laughs softly. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s my natural charm, of course.” Matt offers a winning smile. “And my good looks help, too.” The timer rings out suddenly and Matt gives Shiro a salute as he gets to his feet. “You’ve got this, Shiro.”

Matt continues on and Shiro allows himself a moment to take a deep breath.

The guy who sits down next is probably a year or so younger than Shiro, tall and slim but not in a scrawny way. His button-down shirt is short sleeved and Shiro can tell that he does something with his arms on a daily basis.

Unlike anyone else the guy smiles and offers a hand out to shake Shiro’s. “Hey, I’m—” He knocks into Shiro’s glass of water and it tips, spilling over the table and everything on it in seconds. “Oh, shit,” the guy blurts out as he instantly reaches for it, then snaps his head up to look at Shiro. “I mean _crap_! Sorry.”

Shiro can’t help but reach for the glass at the same time, their hands brushing. He smiles before standing up so he can flag someone down and asks for a towel. A few people at the other tables are watching them and Shiro sees Matt grin and mouth ‘he’s cute’ before winking.

Waving off the help from the waitress that brings a few towels Shiro shakes his head when the guy across from him continues to apologize. “It’s okay, really,” he assures, mopping up the spill. The other man gathers up the stray ice cubes and dumps them back into the glass.

“I swear I’m not usually this much of a disaster. Let’s start over, okay?” He exaggerates being careful as he offers his hand once more. “Hi, I’m Lance.”

Reaching out to take Lance’s hand in his own Shiro shakes it. “Takashi. But everyone calls me Shiro.”

Lance smiles, tilting his head to the side a little. “I feel like there’s a story there.”

“Not a very exciting one, I’m afraid. My last name is Shirogane, so ‘Shiro’ became my nickname pretty early on.” A waitress brings them both a fresh glass of ice water and whisks away the empty glass.

“Shiro,” Lance says to try it out. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips. “I like it. It really suits you.”

For some reason that makes a light flush spread across Shiro’s cheeks. “Thanks, Lance,” he says, reaching to scratch the back of his neck.

“I’m just stating facts.” Tapping his fingers along the menu card Lance smiles suddenly and holds it up. “Which of these drinks do you think I’d order?

Shiro laughs. “What?”

“Which of these do you think I’d order?” Lance repeats with a grin, passing over the card. “You’ve experienced both my charm and my mess,” he motions toward the wet tablecloth. “So, what would you order for me?”

Taking the menu Shiro watches Lance for a moment longer before scanning the colorful fonts. “Hmm,” he murmurs overly loud. “I think I’d have to pick ‘ _Sand In Your Shorts’_ for you.” He passes the menu back so Lance can read it.

“That’s a lot of ingredients,” Lance muses thoughtfully. “And colorful.” His eyes flick up to Shiro.

Resting his chin on his palm Shiro smiles. “It seems adventurous, like I think you are. You roll with punches, never letting the situation get the better of you.”

Lance’s eyes widen and then he smiles. His cheeks are a little pink but he looks happy. “Yeah? You think so?”

Shiro nods. “I can tell you’re lots of fun.”

Opening his mouth to reply Lance is cut off when the timer rings out and for once Shiro isn’t happy to hear the shrill sound.

Lance’s expression dims a little at having to get up but he offers Shiro a smile. “My fault I guess, with the theatrics earlier. But how about this: next time new meet I won't make a scene and spill your drink everywhere.” They share a laugh and Lance reaches for Shiro's hand. “It was nice meeting you, Shiro.”

“Yeah, you too, Lance.” Shiro shakes his hand again and is reluctant to let go. He watches Lance shift over a table, barely able to pay attention to the next seven guys who sit across from him. No one is as spontaneous as Lance, or as fun and excitable.

When the evening finally comes to an end Shiro finds Matt in the crowd and follows him to the bar, listening to his friend chat up the bartender one last time and secure their first date. A little later they head toward the exit, Shiro unable to help a smile when Matt asks him about Lance.

“He was great,” Shiro says as he shrugs his jacket on.  
  
Matt tugs his hood up. “Did you get his number?”

Shaking his head Shiro pushes open the door, nearly crashing into the person standing outside under a blue umbrella. The plastic dome tips back and Shiro stops when he sees Lance’s wide blue eyes staring into his own. “Lance?”

A look of relief flashes across Lance’s face. “Shiro! I tried to find you earlier when the event ended but...” He trails off almost shyly and Matt coughs once.  
  
“I left my hat inside,” he says quickly, motioning over his shoulder to the door. “I’m gonna go grab it.” He pokes Shiro in the side before disappearing back into the building.

“He was wearing a hat,” Lance muses and tilts his umbrella forward so it covers Shiro as well.

Sliding his hands into his jacket pockets Shiro nods in agreement. “He’s not very subtle.”

“Is he…?”

“My friend, Matt. He was the one who signed us up for this.” Shiro takes a half step closer when someone else comes out the door. “Sorry.” Lance’s eyes are even prettier up close.

“I’m glad he signed you up.” Bringing a hand up Lance scratches beneath his ear. “Um, I don’t want it to seem like I was standing out here waiting for you, even though I was. But would you like to go out sometime? Maybe see a movie or get a drink? I really want to try the one you picked out for me.”

Shiro smiles, happy and excited at the possibility of seeing Lance again. “Yeah,” he says quickly. “I’d really like that.” The same smile that’s taken up residence on Shiro’s face is mirrored on Lance’s.

They exchange numbers and plans to meet up in a few days beneath Lance’s umbrella, Shiro stepping back when the door opens and Matt peeks out. “See you later, Lance,” he smiles.

“Bye, Shiro.” Offering them both a wave Lance turns and begins heading down the sidewalk, twirling his umbrella as he goes.

Shiro watches him until Matt elbows him in the side. “Would you look at that. Mr. ‘speed dating isn’t my thing’ just got a cute guy’s number.” Matt pokes Shiro in the cheek. “Aren’t you glad your good friend Matt is looking out for you?”

Swatting at Matt’s hand Shiro chuckles, nudging his shoulder as they set off for home. “Got his number _and_ made plans to meet up.”

Matt gasps dramatically. “My charm must have rubbed off on you,” he mutters, raising a finger to his chin.

“Keep dreaming,” Shiro grins, unable to stop smiling the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
